


Happiness Comes In Fours

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Character, Birthday Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BELATED birthday fic that was originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Comes In Fours

**Author's Note:**

> So, Marco's birthday was June 16, and I posted [this](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/post/121685601199/happy-birthday-marco-bott) on Tumblr for his birthday. The setting is in the JAPCA/CAGYL verse in summer of 2015, so they've all graduated undergrad and are celebrating his birthday the weekend before his birthday. And just to make things clear, JAPCA!Connie is FTM, and JAPCA!Sasha is MTF. Reiner, Bertolt and Annie are in a relationship together, and Armin and Mikasa have had feelings for each other since high school, were dating a bit in college, and they got together with Jean and Marco just a few months before graduation. And Mikasa is asexual. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Hey, Marco!” Connie bounds through the door to give his friend a crushing hug. “Twenty two! Happy birthday, bud!”

“Thanks, Connie, but not quite yet.” Marco chuckles as he hugs his friend, then Sasha steps in for a hug. 

“Yeah, you goof, it's going to be on Tuesday!” Sasha shakes her head as she hands Marco a Tupperware. “I made some food for the birthday boy!” 

“Oh, thank you so much, Sasha!” The brunette smiles at her friend before she flounces into the living room, and Historia waves to Marco as Ymir hands a twenty four pack to her cousin. “Uh- are you trying to get me drunk?”

“No, you ding dong. I brought enough for everyone to have two.” 

“I see.” Marco grins as the two enters the apartment, and he turns to see his boyfriend holding a grumpy looking tabby. “How is Tiger holding up?”

“Upset now that he can’t knock anything over,” Jean grumbles as he tries to hold onto the struggling cat. “Are the others coming?”

“As long as Marco isn’t cooking,” Reiner’s voice calls out, and Marco turns around to be embraced by his friend. 

“Hey, you guys! Just in time!” Marco claps a gentle hand on Bertolt’s shoulder and offers a tiny wave to Annie. “Go right on in!”

“Is Dickwad Supreme and his short boyfriend coming over anytime soon?” Jean asks, shrugging at Marco’s glare. “Just want to prepare myself. Maybe sic Tiger on him.”  
“Don’t let Levi hear that,” Mikasa reprimands as she appears in the doorway, and a faint blush creeps on Jean’s cheeks as Armin pokes his head in. “And me, for that matter.”

“Sorry, hon,” Marco sighs with a kiss to each of their lips. “So glad you could make it.”

“Of course. My parents send their birthday wishes, too,” Mikasa says, and Marco rubs his thumb over her hand. 

“Ack…” The trio turns around to see Eren hand in hand with Levi. “Sorry, still getting used to seeing my brother and sister- yeah…” he trails off lamely, and Levi squeezes his hand. “But happy birthday, dude!”

“Thanks, Eren,” Marco says with a genuine smile. “And Levi! Glad you could make it!”

“I just hope I’m not intruding,” Levi mutters as Marco lets them in and closes the door behind them, and Jean lets Tiger go with a relieved sigh to kiss the rest of his significant others.

“Why would you think that? You’re Eren’s boyfriend, and our friend too!” Levi stares at Marco and finally nods, and Eren leans in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Gross, Jaeger. Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let’s get this party started!”

\---

The party goes splendidly well, and when night falls, everyone congratulates Marco once more and prepares to leave with each of their designated drivers. 

“I told her not to drink too much,” Historia sighs as she and Marco help Ymir to the door. 

“You sure you can get her down to the car by yourself?”

“Please. I may be small, but I’ve been hauling her drunk ass for years now. I’ve gotten strong from that.”

“True, true.” Marco hugs Historia with one arm. “Thanks so much for coming out. And text me when you get home.”

“You’re welcome, Marco! And I will. Happy birthday!”

“Bert and I have Reiner,” Annie exclaims as she guides her two boyfriends to the door, and Marco grins as Bertolt blinks nervously.

“Just like the good old days. Thanks for coming, you guys.”

“Welcome. Happy birthday.” 

Marco smiles them off, then turns around to see Mikasa helping Eren up into Levi’s grasp. 

“Oh, are you and Armin-?”

“No, we’re staying here,” Armin explains from where he’s seated on Jean’s lap.

“I’m just going to help Levi take my silly little brother down to the car,” Mikasa says, and Levi snorts.

“Thanks for inviting us,” he says once more, and Marco grins. 

“And thanks for coming! I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, see ya. I’ll text Mikasa when we get home.” 

“Thanks.” With a smile, Marco closes the door behind Mikasa, then goes to the window to make sure his girlfriend makes it down and back up alright.

“She’ll be fine,” Armin reassures as Jean starts kissing up his neck. “Jean…”

“Hey, joining in on the fun without me, you sugar babies?” Marco teases. 

“I don’t want Mikasa to feel alone, though,” Armin sighs as Jean drunkenly nuzzles his hair with a slurred ‘come on, honey’. “I know she won’t care, and she’ll say this is supposed to be about you, but-”

“Guys, I don’t need sex for my birthday. I want to spend my birthday with my boyfriends and girlfriend in an activity we can all enjoy. Speaking of which, that movie Connie got me looks pretty good.”

“Yeah, Mikasa will like that.” Armin smiles as he pets Jean’s hair. “I’m sure I will, too.”

“Samesies,” Jean slurs, and Marco laughs.

“But, I’m sure the present Jean and I got you can come in handy sometime soon.” Armin says slyly, watching his freckled boyfriend arch his eyebrows with an amused smirk.

 

“Oh, can’t wait to try that out.” Marco’s grin disappears when the door opens, and he rushes over to his girlfriend. “Hey, your brother got in the car okay?” 

“Yeah, Levi’s got him taken care of.” She glances at her two other boyfriends, arching her eyebrows at Armin. “Those two trying to start something?”

“Jean is. Armin is behaving,” Marco chimes in with a chuckle, and Mikasa snorts. 

“That’s our Armin.”

“Mhm. But, since it’s my birthday, I want to be with all of you and do something we all enjoy. So, movie?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” She leans in to kiss Marco on the cheek as a sort of ‘thank you’. “I’ll clean up a bit and get the popcorn. You and Armin get the blankets, pillows and couch set up.” 

“I have Tiger,” Jean drawls out as the cat takes Armin’s spot when the blond gets up to get the DVD, and everyone chuckles. 

“If anyone is awake at the end of the movie and everyone’s fallen asleep, wake us up, please,” Armin announces once they’re all settled on the couch. “I don’t want one of us to have the bed while three of us are cramped here.”

“Noted,” Mikasa says as she pets Armin’s hair, and Jean starts nuzzling Marco’s neck.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Jean whispers.

“Happy birthday, love,” Armin chimes in.

“Happy birthday, dear.” And simultaneously, Jean, Armin and Mikasa all kiss Marco, leaving the birthday boy blushing. 

“Y-you all do know you’ll have another opportunity for this on my real birthday, right?”

“Yep. But we’re going to shower you in as much birthday affection as we can tonight and on your real birthday.” Mikasa shares a grin with Armin, and Marco’s blush deepens.

“You all are the best boyfriends and girlfriend a guy could ask for. I like you.”

“We like you too,” Mikasa and Armin pipe up, while Jean mouths an ‘I love you’ into Marco’s neck.


End file.
